Valnar Darnus
thumb|270px|Artwork von Leejun Valnar Darnus ist ein Vampir der dritten Generation und der spielbare Protagonist von Vampires Dawn: Reign of Blood und Vampires Dawn II: Ancient Blood. Vor seiner Verwandlung lebte er mit seiner Ehefrau Aysha in Klennar, bis Abraxas sie entführte und er kurz darauf von Asgar zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Aussehen Als Mensch hatte Valnar grüne Haare und dunkelbraune bis rote Augen. Seine Kleidung war grau und gelb. Als Vampir waren seine Haare grau und seine Kleidung schwarz und rot. Seine Augen bedeckte er anfangs mit einer Sonnenbrille, die er später jedoch nicht mehr brauchte. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Valnar war ein junger Krieger aus der Stadt Limm, dessen Eltern schon früh gestorben sind. Eines Tages traf er auf einem Fest in Limm auf Aysha Darnus und verliebte sich in sie. Sie wurden ein Paar und lebten zusammen die vier darauffolgenden Jahre in Klennar. Vampires Dawn: Reign of Blood Eines Nachts hatte Valnar einen Albtraum und ging deswegen zu Doktor Jarn, um sich ein Schmerzmittel geben zu lassen. Als er sich wieder schlafen legte, erwachte er wieder, als seine Frau Aysha laut schrie. Er stand auf und sah, dass sie entführt worden war. Er folgte einer langen Blutspur bis zu einem Berg nördlich von Klennar. Dort kletterte er ein Seil nach oben bis zur Spitze. Er fand einen geheimen Eingang an der Felswand und betrat die Höhle. Im Inneren machte er die Bekanntschaft mit einem Vampir namens Abraxas Ethar. Dieser behauptete, seine Frau sei bereits tot und nur noch eine blutleere Hülle. Als er erneut auf sie einstach, nannte er sie Molana. Valnar erwachte in Doktor Jarns Haus und befragte das ganze Dorf, ob sie in der Nacht etwas gesehen hätten. Keiner konnte ihm jedoch eine Antwort geben und er beschloss, erneut zum Berg nördlich von Klennar zu gehen. Dort wurde er von Asgar Serran abgefangen, der ihm sagte, er könnte ihm mit seiner Freundin helfen. Valnar stimmte trotz eines unguten Gefühls zu. Asgar brachte ihn südlich von Shannar zu einem Grab. Doch der Name auf dem Grabstein lautete: Alaine Shyna. Asgar offenbarte Valnar, dass er ein Vampir sei und er Valnars Blut benötigte, um seine Freundin wiederbeleben zu können. Asgar verwandelte Valnar in einen Vampir der dritten Generation. Er ließ Valnar in sein Schloss einziehen und schenkte ihm einen Sarg. Valnar fühlte sich schlecht als Vampir und verfluchte sein Leben. Dennoch hielt er sich vorerst zurück und spielte das Spiel mit. Zusammen mit Asgar und der nun wiederbelebten Alaine erkundete er die Umgebung, erfuhr von den Silberminen und wie man Menschen aussaugte und umwandelte. In der Stadt Melsan sollte Valnar seine Feuerprobe absolvieren. Asgar tötete den Bürgermeister und dessen Frau. Anschließend warf er das Hausmädchen des Bürgermeisters vom Balkon, um die Wachen aufmerksam zu machen. Das Hausmädchen konnte davor noch einen Brief an König Gerald schicken. Asgar schließlich nahm Alaine mit und ließ Valnar allein gegen die Wachen kämpfen. Dieser meisterte seine Feuerprobe, war aber sehr wütend über Asgars Vorgehensweisen. In derselben Nacht hatten Valnar und Alaine ein Gespräch. Er bat Alaine, mit ihm zu kommen und in Klennar nach Aysha zu suchen. Alaine stimmte zu und flog mit Valnar in Richtung Klennar. Über einem Gebirge hörte plötzlich ihre Magie auf zu wirken und sie stürzten direkt durch die Höhlendecke, wo Abraxas auf sie wartete. Es kam zu einem Kampf, doch Abraxas setzte die beiden mit einer Blutstarre außer Gefecht. Er sperrte sie tiefer in der Höhle ein. Als Valnar und Alaine zu sich kamen, kämpften sie sich durch das Höhlensystem. Sie sahen Abraxas erneut und belauschten ihn, wie er mit seinem Auftraggeber sprach. Anschließend flohen sie aus dem Gebirge, um Asgar von dem Vorfall zu berichten. Obwohl Asgar darüber wütend war, suchten sie dennoch das Gebirge nach einem Eingang ab, um Abraxas zu stellen. Die Gruppe hatte aber wenig Erfolg damit und sie flogen frustriert darüber zurück in das Schloss. Dort angekommen stellten sie jedoch fest, dass das Schloss von einem großen Trupp an Rittern gestürmt wurde. Am Eingang fanden sie Ronak vor, der ihnen alles erzählt hatte und zudem die Richtung zeigte, wo sich der Hauptkommandant befand. Rasch stellte das Trio den Verantwortlichen Sir Esthir fest, worauf dieser die Intention seines Auftrages sagte. Er sei von König Gerald persönlich geschickt worden, um das Verschwinden der Aldaines zu untersuchen, weil diese mit ihren Zahlungen an den König unpünktlich waren. Dabei vermutete er das Werk eines Nekromanten dahinter und beschuldigte die Drei dabei, welche zu sein. Zu spät erkannte er den wahren Hintergrund seiner Gegner, was er nach einem kurzen Kampf mit seinem Leben bezahlte. ... Vampires Dawn II: Ancient Blood Valnar lebte seit dem Tod von Asgar glücklich mit Alaine in Klennar zusammen. Die beiden entschieden sich eines Tages Eltern zu werden. Als Vampire konnten sie das jedoch nur durch das Verwandeln eines Menschen ein Kind erhalten. So suchten sie eine ganze Zeit lang nach einer passenden Kandidatin, bis sie irgendwann fündig wurden. Sie fanden ein junges Mädchen Namens Jayna, die sie dann zu ihrer Tochter machten. Vampires Dawn: The Crimson Realm Valnar Darnus wird im kommenden Spiel Vampires Dawn: The Crimson Realm neben anderen ein Nebencharakter sein. Beziehungen Aysha Darnus Valnar führte mit Molana alias Aysha eine sehr glückselige Beziehung. Schon bei ihrem Treffen in Limm spürten sie eine große Sympathie zueinander, die rasch zu einer Partnerschaft mit all ihren Fasetten führte. Trotz ihrer Differenzen als Mensch bzw. Vampir waren sie sich stets ebenbürtig und waren immer auf das Wohlbefinden des Partners besorgt. Selbst nach der Verwandlung Valnars zum Vampir waren seine Gedanken stets auf sie gerichtet. Der erzwungene Mord an Molana wegen eines Fehlers bei der Heilung an ihr hatten eine tiefe seelische Wunde hinterlassen, die er erst durch die Partnerschaft mit Alaine schießen konnte. Alaine Frynia Anfangs hatte Valnar eine recht kühle Beziehung zu Alaine, da sie die Freundin seines unfreiwilligen Schöpfers war. Zudem hatte sie öfters durch ihren Status als Asgars Freundin mehr Vorkenntnisse über die Geschehen gehabt als er, was sie stets betonte. Dennoch verhielt sie sich gegenüber ihn weit weniger aggressiv als ihr Freund es tat. Die beiden wurden erst Freunde, als sie bei der Suche nach Ayshas Überresten nahe des Magiegebirges in Abraxas Falle getappt waren und sich dort rauskämpften. Durch einem gemeinsamen Feind gebunden, lernten sie sich besser kennen und fingen an, sich zu mögen. Ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich erst langsam zu einer Romanze, als Aysha durch Valnars Fehler wahnsinnig wurde und deswegen sterben musste. Sie empfand Mitleid mit ihm und lernte so auch seine sanfte Seite kennen. Spätestens bei der Entdeckung des Buchs der Elras und der damit verbundenen Erschaffung von Asgars Ätherebene trennte sich Alaine von Asgar und kämpfte zusammen mit ihm gegen ihren Exfreund. Über die Zeit fingen sie an, aus ihrer Romanze eine feste Partnerschaft zu erweitern. Sie wollte das Mithilfe eines Vampirkindes, genauer gesagt einer Vampirtochter erfüllen. Die beiden hatten schließlich durch Jayna Erys auch eine passende Kandidatin gefunden und wurden sehr glücklich. Ihre Vergangenheit hatte sie jedoch in Form von Asgars Blutgeist wie eingeholt, was dramatische Folgen für sie hatte. Man muss anmerken, dass auch danach die Partnerschaft zwischen ihnen bis Valnars Besessenheit durch Gorgoth sehr stark war. Sie litt am meisten, als er nach diesem Ereignis ein Feind von ihnen wurde und deswegen geköpft wurde. Asgar Serran Jayna Erys Bilder Valnar Portrait.jpg Valnar Jiuda.jpg Siehe auch * Valnars Zauber * Valnars Waffen Kategorie:Charaktere aus VD 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus VD 2 Kategorie:Vampir der 3. Generation Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Charaktere aus VD 3 Kategorie:Charaktere